<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undress You by snapeplissken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261269">Undress You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeplissken/pseuds/snapeplissken'>snapeplissken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Porn, Pre-Canon, Slight Asphyxiation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeplissken/pseuds/snapeplissken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night. They don't talk about their feelings, so they sleep together instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undress You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took longer than it should have, but this is for MoMo, the Seb to my Joseph. I hope you like it, partner. </p><p>And Mrs. Albert Wesker, you honestly deserve all the credit. Thank you for your help and advice, for the prompt, and for being a constant inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed behind him. He leaned against it, kicking his shoes off his feet and leaving them on the rack in the entrance. His socks were damp, and his hair was dripping, and the storm outside felt perfectly appropriate for the provocation of sheer emotions he was feeling in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>He left his coat on a chair, not minding the water it poured onto the hardwood floor, and made his way to the bedroom. The sight he met there actually pulled a momentous relief.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian was home, alive. He looked sober. He looked…</p><p> </p><p>Well… <em> ravishing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Joseph licked his lips, pulling his eyes away from bed-messed hair and five o’clock shadow and the sharp angle of Seb’s jawline. </p><p> </p><p>“Chief’s mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian grunted. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Seb,” Joseph began, ready to talk about leave and space and emotional management, and how he would support his partner through this, how it could work. But the older man shifted from the windowsill, partially buttoned, day-old shirt exposing his collarbone, and his eyes met his partner’s. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joseph stood there, frozen against the doorframe. The rain pattered heavily against the roof and window, and thick droplets met his face and the floor, falling from his hair. His mouth felt dry despite it all, but he didn't dare interrupt the moment by leaving or moving. Hell, he barely <em> breathed. </em></p><p> </p><p>Seconds, maybe minutes passed. It was Seb who broke the silence. He didn't break his gaze, pinning Joseph to the wall like a butterfly. </p><p> </p><p>“You're shivering,” he said, voice rough and gravelly from disuse. </p><p> </p><p>Was he? Joseph hadn't noticed. But he felt his skin prickle, like an electric current had swept through him.</p><p> </p><p>In long, quick strides Sebastian closed the distance between them, eyes alight with some sort of fire. Joseph didn't stop him as long, calloused fingers began undoing his tie, removing the clip and unbuttoning his waistcoat. He swallowed thickly, looking up questionably at Sebastian’s face. He was firmly moved about, waistcoat pulled from his body. Without its weight he could feel the cool air, and definitely shivered. </p><p> </p><p>Damn. He <em> was </em> cold. </p><p> </p><p>“Get your socks off,” Seb grumbled at him, moving away. Joseph nodded weakly, not trusting his teeth to not chatter if he spoke. The trembling was very noticeable now, and after peeling the damp socks off and revealing his pale feet, he wrapped his arms around himself. </p><p> </p><p>Thunder sounded outside.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian emerged from his en suite bathroom with a towel in hand, and grabbed the comforter off his bed as he made his way back to his disheveled partner. He tossed Joseph the towel. </p><p> </p><p>“Take your shirt off.”</p><p> </p><p>Joseph’s heart skipped a beat. He complied, wet gloves making the task much more difficult. Eventually he struggled to pull those off too, finally getting the last few buttons on his shirt and shucking it off. He slung the towel around his neck, pulling it over his sopping hair as thunder rolled out again.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian pulled him over, and god when did the surly detective ever <em> touch </em>him so much? His large hand was warm and pulse-quickening on Joseph's skin, and soon he was wrapped in a slightly too-starchy comforter that smelled a bit like cologne, a bit like powder detergent, and a bit like sweet, cheap whiskey. Heart hammering in his chest, Joseph inhaled deeply. </p><p> </p><p>Seb pushed him to sit on the bed, and then was moving away again. He picked up the wet clothes and headed out of the bedroom. Joseph closed his eyes and listened to the domestic shuffle: discerning Seb’s steps and the sound of the dryer being turned on. He pulled the comforter tighter around himself, losing the towel somewhere on the floor as he shifted. Thunder crashed again, closer. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't bother opening his eyes when Sebastian stepped through the doorway; the older man paused just shy of two paces in front of him, his presence as tangible and heavy as the comforter. </p><p> </p><p>At the firm press of fingers on his cheek, Joseph did open his eyes. And lost himself looking up at his partner. </p><p> </p><p>Seb’s steely-eyed look suited him. As did the sharp pull of his bottom lip under his own teeth, the slight flare of his nostrils and the natural heave of his chest as he breathed just barely too heavily. His blown out pupils complemented the ruddy honey hue of the iris, and his work-roughened hand felt like a brand on Joseph's still cool face. Without thinking, he pressed into what would have been called a caress if it had come from literally anyone but <em> Sebastian. </em></p><p> </p><p>Those long fingers dragged down, curving under his jaw and grabbing his chin. Joseph was nearly panting now, jaw stubbornly held shut by ego alone. </p><p> </p><p>He thought he had hidden his feelings. He had never acted on his attractions to his partner, never broached the subject, never entertained the idea that anything could ever happen between the headstrong man and himself. No one at work even knew Joseph was <em> gay. </em></p><p> </p><p>But it must have leaked into their relationship anyway. Too-long glances, the care in which he brought Sebastian his morning coffee, bringing Seb lunch, and dinner when they worked after hours, the way he always picked the man up when he was too drunk to leave the bar he drank himself stupid at.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian’s thumb slid over his mouth, prying between his lips. Joseph’s jaw slackened, his tongue reaching out to press, to taste. </p><p> </p><p>His head felt almost dizzy; this was too much. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian didn't quite smile when Joseph's cheeks began to pinken, but he did swipe his thumb against that wet tongue. He felt his cock twitch and begin to harden at the sight of his partner gasping and opening his mouth for him. He wasn't sure as to <em> why </em> he was doing this, but he didn't need to be, didn't care. It felt good, and that was good enough for him. He glanced at the pale neck peeking from the confines of the comforter, and slid his spit-slicked thumb up to pull at the inside of Joseph's cheek. Joseph's eyes were bright, glistening, darting about like he didn't know where to focus, but every so often he looked directly into Sebastian's gaze and the sheer amount of want and <em> desire </em> in the man’s face was contagious.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping his hand away, with a slight popping sound because Joseph actually <em> sucked </em> at his thumb, Sebastian brought himself closer to his partner, leaning down almost face to face with the man currently bundled on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I take these off you?” He asked, tugging at the slacks where they hung at Joseph's knee. His partner flushed, but nodded enthusiastically. He made his way to stand but Sebastian stopped him, pushed him back down by his shoulders. He then eased his hands under the comforter, let them trail down Joseph's smooth, pale chest and down his abdomen. He let his hands settle momentarily on Joseph's thin, sharp hips, memorizing the new sensation. All too soon he had the slacks tossed on the floor and Joseph laying down in his bed with nothing but a modest pair of boxer briefs covering him.</p><p> </p><p>Seb briefly wondered if his partner's pliant, supportive personality translated well into the bedroom; his dick twitched again and he decided to stop thinking. He maneuvered over the shorter man and licked a thick stripe from Joseph's jaw up to his temple.</p><p> </p><p>Leave it to Joseph to have skin that was so clean and taken care of that it actually tasted <em> good. </em></p><p> </p><p>Sebastian was the one who moaned, and he dragged his mouth down to suck at Joseph's neck, looking for pleasure points. He nibbled gently but firmly at his jaw, sucked at the hollow of the man’s throat, and even trailed up to kiss behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Sssseb…” Joseph hissed from clenched teeth. He thrust forward, grinding his erection against Sebastian's thigh. His hands found purchase on Sebastian's waist, slipped inside his shirt. Sebastian marveled at how soft those hands were. Hands strong enough to easily restrain a healthy, full grown man in their grip; but he would swear they were the softest hands he’d ever felt in his life as the fingertips held him hard enough to bruise.</p><p> </p><p>The older detective brought his mouth down almost tentatively on a nipple, his uncertainty and inexperience finally showing through his natural confidence. He was rewarded with a sharp sigh and Joseph arching back, his eyes tightly squeezed shut for a moment and his hands readjusting their grip, this time on Seb’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Alright, so Joseph was sensitive. And handsy. Sebastian would be covered in bruises after this.</p><p> </p><p>He briefly laved some attention to the other then, before exploring further down. Joseph's hands slid to cup the back of his neck, and Sebastian felt some sort of twinge in his core at the sensation. Later he might think about it, for now he was looking at the precum soaking through the otherwise sensible boxer briefs in front of him. He swallowed, not realising he had salivated at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“You don't-”</p><p> </p><p>As nice as Joseph's rougher bedroom voice was, Seb didn't want to fucking hear what he was about to say, so he abruptly palmed the hard on in front of him and successfully shut his partner up. Joseph thrust up into his hand, mouthing a silent oh as he tossed his head back. Sebastian seized the opportunity; he pulled the waistband down and took as much of the length as he could in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder crashed outside, loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Ffffuckseb!” </p><p> </p><p>Eager fingers wound into Sebastian's hair, caught between pulling him closer and yanking him away. Seb lunged forward, opening his throat. He had never had a sensitive gag reflex, so in lieu of any actual skill here, he’d abuse that trait. It seemed to work; above him he heard Joseph make a harsh choking sound, and those hands absolutely pulled his hair and pressed him closer. Strong, slender thighs flexed around him; he felt completely surrounded, completely <em> complete </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian closed his eyes, appreciating the stretch of his jaw and the heat filling his mouth, the pull on his scalp. Too bad he didn’t discover he liked getting face-fucked by his partner earlier; they probably could have avoided some tension in the office. He sucked down, humming a little, experimenting with things he knew he personally enjoyed. He brought a hand up and cupped Joseph’s balls, gently at first, and at the strangled cry his partner emitted, a bit more firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Sebastian needed air, and he came up gasping for it just as thunder boomed around them. He took in the sight before him, as lightning flashed bright and clear outside the window, illuminating the dimly lit room in cold light for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph was warm now, a slight sweat clinging to him, flushed where he could be flushed and usually immaculate hair mussed completely. He’d never seen his partner so undone before, not even the night Joseph was shot, or the day and a half he spent in the hospital waiting room when Sebastian was stabbed by a twitchy perp. Seeing the result of his handiwork brought Sebastian a sort of pride, and he rose up to finally, almost tentatively, properly give Joseph a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Seb’s lips, of course, were a bit dry, a little rough. He’d thought Joseph’s would be softer, but his mouth still yielded pleasantly, the thin lips responded quickly and carefully. It was a good kiss, maybe too sweet, too grateful, too slow and too questing, but it was good. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhat sobered after their intimate liplock, Sebastian pulled back. He didn’t bother clearing his throat, his voice was shot to hell even before Joseph arrived. “You better…” He traced his own chest, seeking to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Bed me, before the night ends.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect his partner to shove him down to the bed and rip the shirt off of him. Buttons popped off, landing who knows where, and his pants were yanked from him just as quickly, leaving him reeling a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck. </em> An aggressive Joseph was <em> hot. </em></p><p> </p><p>He was straddled then, his partner a heavy, hot, naked weight pinning him down. Keen fingers grasped at his dick, pulling the hard length desperately, hungrily. He reached down, intending to take Joseph in hand as well, but the other man actually slapped his hands away. <em> Hard </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to…” Joseph began in that strangled, husky voice, but he never specified what. He rolled his hips, undulating and moaning with both hands around Sebastian’s cock and <em> fuck </em> when he twisted his wrist <em> like that </em> Seb could not control the snap of his hips forward. Seb swore, and Joseph moaned and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sebastian’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Lube?” The younger man asked, his words muffled against his partner’s hurried heartbeat. Sebastian reached into the little nightstand that hadn’t been opened since…</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out an unopened package of KY Jelly. Joseph accepted it, thoughtlessly snatching it from unsteady hands.</p><p> </p><p>The older man tensed, unsure of exactly how this was going to proceed, but after opening the jar, Joseph reached for himself, impatiently sliding two fingers inside his own body. The transition of expressions on his face seared into Sebastian’s brain, and he rested his hands on the younger man’s hips, petting, encouraging, enjoying the view. He felt how his partner tensed when he added a third finger, and began jacking him along to ease the stretch. Joseph’s breath hitched then, and he began fucking his fingers in earnest. Sebastian’s dick <em> really </em>liked that, and he reached for himself. Joseph slapped his hand again, hard enough to sting, with the hand he didn’t have buried in himself up to the knuckles. Pink face stern and focussed, Joseph canted his hips up and removed his fingers. As almost an afterthought, he slicked up Sebastian’s cock. “I’m gonna,” he breathed. Sebastian pulled him by his arm, helping steady him as he positioned himself. </p><p> </p><p>Joseph hadn’t prepared himself quite enough, and his legs shook with the effort. Sebastian saw stars and sucked his teeth at the feeling of being completely ensconced in that trembling heat, that tightness. Joseph was a quivering, mewing mess by the time they managed to bottom out, his hands scrabbling for contact, for grounding. He clenched then, grinding down mercilessly, filling himself as much as possble and Seb helplessly bucked up, and then Joseph was fucking himself vigourously, an endless cacaphony of <em> oh god oh seb </em> raining from his red, bitten lips. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian brought his hands up again, cupping Joseph’s face in his palms and watching the display of expressions. Joseph was something like beautiful like this, he decided. Raw, unfettered, and feral. Unrestrained. He pushed a thumb into that open gasping mouth again, imitating their fucking, and felt another rush at the eagerness that Joseph sucked at his fingers with.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. <em> Fuck. </em> He needed to cum.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph changed his angle a bit, tilting forward and arching his back, and his hands were suddenly reaching up, ensnaring Sebastian’s neck, and the sound that ripped from the younger man’s throat was so needy and broken that if Seb wasn’t on the verge of being choked out (it did wonders for his hard on despite being hard on his consciousness) he thinks he would have cum right there. Was honestly shocked that he didn’t. But Joseph did.</p><p> </p><p>Hot strings of semen coated their bellies, and Joseph rode his partner throughout his orgasm, twitching and moaning while his fingers gradually loosened. Seb gasped harshly for breath, hands still clasped firmly on Joseph’s face. At some point Joseph had bitten his lip, and a little trail of blood leaked down from his bottom lip. “Fuck,” Sebastian swore out loud, pulling that face closer, into a hungry, pressing kiss. The entire experience didn’t feel real; how could it be? How could this Joseph, this perfect experience that smelled like fresh soap and rain, this lithe, willing body, this absolute mess of need, be real? He took control, fucking up into the now pliant body atop him with abandon, the almost tangy smell of sex suffocating the air and the sweet taste of blood in his mouth. He came, swallowing Joseph’s moans as he pumped and released his load deep into his body.</p><p> </p><p>They were still kissing as the high wore down. Seb’s cock was softening, so he shifted, pulling himself out, and still lazily kissing gentle, broken lips. Joseph let out a little whine from the back of his throat, a silly, petulant little noise. Seb laughed, pecking a final, lingering kiss and relaxing into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet; the atmosphere lighter. The storm had cleared.</p><p> </p><p>Seb felt Joseph start thinking again, so he just closed his eyes and pulled the other to him, spooning him, holding him, breathing in the scent of his hair and feeling the dip of his shallow, male hips in his hands. He enveloped the smaller man as much as possible, wanting to prolong the bliss of their sex for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph relaxed in the hold. It would have been called snuggling if it was with anyone but Sebastian, but it was Sebastian.</p><p> </p><p>So it was called perfect.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>